turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Armenians
Didn't mean to roll back your edit, TR, but there's no Armenia article, nor is there a need for one. Turtle Fan 21:00, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I discovered that after I created it. TR 21:47, 19 April 2007 (UTC) I restored some of the parts of the article TR had done which had been removed by "Hye". Not sure if you approved his changes or had missed them but the last sentence had been left hanging and the second paragraph seemed reasonable to me. ML4E 03:05, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Huh, I hadn't noticed that. Thanks. Good gracious, I'm sick of people coming here thinking its the main wiki. TR 03:34, 25 October 2007 (UTC) In Gunpowder Empire I went ahead and retitled that section for Crosstime Traffic as the events described took place in the home timeline. TR 21:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Actually that's for Armenia, not Armenians. We should make a seperate article; it's relevant to TWTPE as well. :This one refers to Armenians as an ethnicity because at the time our standard was to write entirely in-universe, and the survival of the Ottoman Empire in TL-191 meant Armenia was not a country. Turtle Fan 21:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just thinking that an Aremenia article may be justified. ::On a completely unrelated note: I've never read GE, but I did skim the first couple of pages in the library once. There are several dozen alternates referenced in passing in all the Xtime books, with many of them mentioned in GE. I've been toying with a catchall list article for those alternates, as opposed to shoehorning them into varioius articles, or creating new articles with a line or two, e.g. "the heirs of Alexander the Great ruled the world in one alternate." On the other hand, we do like our articles here, don't we? :::I'd say we should do a catchall in general and not commit ourselves to having to write articles about each one, especially since each article will have so little to say. "Someone mentioned in passing that this happened in another universe." However, if what was mentioned opens the door for an article we'd like to write . . . that changes things, doesn't it? Sort of like when I squeezed an excuse to write about Charles Lindbergh out of one lame line (as if there were any non-lame lines) in SIStGTRotG. There were a fair number of meaningless references I refused to gratify with their own articles, but when you say we like articles it means we like interesting articles. An article on Alexander, for instance, to use your example. Turtle Fan 00:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed. Again, many of those one-lines would fit into pre-existing articles. For example: there were several Sinocentric TLs hinted at. Since we already have the article on China, it seems reasonable to just create subsections as usual saying "there were several alternates where China was critical to the POD. In one, it started World War III. In another, it did_________." TR 02:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::That would be good. Turtle Fan 03:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I should probably have started this on the forums. Oh, well. TR 22:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Here will do just fine. Turtle Fan 00:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Atlantis In Liberating Atlantis, Jeremiah Stafford says that the Czar is murdering Jews and the Sultan is murdering Armenians for sport and no one's lifting a hand against them. But 1852 was a peaceful time for those groups in those empires in OTL, and Atlantis' POD usually doesn't affect the Old World in bigger matters. Should we consider this a goof, or just leave to the butterfly effect?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:36, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :I go with butterflies. Something had to have changed in Europe between 1778 and 1852. TR (talk) 05:50, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. The US's existence did have some effect on nineteenth-century Europe, so taking us out should change a few things. Maybe no one beat the Barbary Pirates into submission, and their continued existence led to a more hard-ass Turkish government? Turtle Fan (talk) 07:07, May 8, 2016 (UTC)